Love Potion 3
by KashTheKwik
Summary: After Ootp. Hermione, in her 6th year, along with Ginny, plan a devilish whim of using love potions to get what they want. But with two 7th year Professors on their trail, will they lose in their own game? Chapter 2 Up with a Lemon.
1. Before the Train Ride

Summary: With 6th year on the front, our dear little (not so dear anymore) Hermione decides to take it into her own hands and finally concocts a love potion… but this isn't just any love potion… it's one of dire ability. With TWO (never-noticed) Student DADA Teachers, one who thinks he's fallen in love her, and one who's trying to stop it all with unknown reason, things can only get more confusing. But of course, before that happens, Hermione & Ginny, along with Parvati and Lavender, make virtually every boy in 6th year (along with a few in 5th) feel his life to have a little less weight… The pairings will include Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Colin, Ginny/Draco, etc. well, about every couple that you can think of. Trust me and wait, you will not be let down by my ability of Love and comedy.

Disclaimer: With the exception of Cori and Vyse, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: Well this is the prologue of the story, and if I get even 1 review, I'll keep writing… *shrugs* ^_^ That's how I gots to be… But seriously, we'll see the citrus hit the fan! ^_^. Could also, anyone tell me how I can underline, Bold, and italicize my words?

**The Night Before The Train Ride. . **

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was quiet on this night. . .  Like a silent fire on could only suppose. Hermione kept awake. . . Her mind wandered for a bit, like she was traveling through dull, inky blankness. Her thoughts grazed everything that had happened in the summer, the summer before her second-to-last year at Hogwarts. . . She wondered. . . and considered. . . She could hear Ron's enigmatic, thunder-like snores, but maybe that was the thunder itself as rain beat down. She straightened out her thoughts. So far, she had run her hand through her hair about seven times, then an eighth. Let's see. . . First, there were two new members in the Order of the Pheonix. Two Slytherin boys that had never been noticed, and to tell the truth, she couldn't believe how Inice/I they were. Maybe it was because they were under the watch of adults from pulling anything stupid, but they hung out here a few nights. They were seventh year. . . She tried to picture what happened a month ago when she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny met them. . . but she went blank. And also, she wasn't the only one awake. . .

"Mione?" A voice stirred and got up. A light drop of orange hair from a ponytail, that could even be seen in the dark, seemed to talk to her, she focused, and saw Ginny.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm still awake…" Hermione put her arms around her legs and seemed to be quietly enticed to the night and the darkness. She supposed talking to someone was better than sitting alone…

"Hermione, I've been thinking. . ." Ginny whispered as she lied on Hermione's bed beside her. Hermione looked over the only sister of the Weasley clan. She had once thought Ron did the physical growing for the family, but she supposed that was wrong now. This summer was Ginny's to gloat. She gained about 3 inches in stature, along with a couple inches along her bust line. She had grown to be as tall as Hermione, and had shoulder length of cascading bubbly orange hair, which seemed to have gotten lighter than the usual Weasly red. "I want to make this year fun. . ."

"Yeah I see what you mean. With Voldemort around, the school is gonna be in a state of panic, everyone watching themselves. . ."

"Well what do you propose. . .? I mean. . . I've been having a sort of evil idea. . .?"

"What is it. . .?"

"I propose. . . A love potion . . ."

Even in the dark, Hermione could tell that Ginny was serious…then a giggle out her mouth… she whispered urgently and hard, "Ginny, are you crazy? A love potion? I mean, seriously?"

Ginny said nothing for a few moments. . . "Well, can I help it if I wanna get a snog…"

Hermione's eyebrow raised, but then she considered it after a second. . . 

"I'm listening. . ."

"Well you see, Luna Loveguh-"

Hermione stopped her right there.

"Oh no, Ginny, I'm not sure if I wanna take advice from that girl…"

"Harry trusts her. . ."

This stopped Hermione. . . and she sighed. . . she had told Ginny a while back that she had a thing for Harry. . . well. . . more of a thing. . . whenever she saw that go-everywhere hair, those beautiful eyes, and well, as much as she sometimes debated whether she should be thinking of it or not, his butt. . . bit she stopped and let Ginny go on. 

"Luna told me there is a potion, that goes beyond a love potion. . . it's very powerful. . . and I was thinking, let's experiment with it. . ."

  
"Experiment how. . .?"

"Let's. . . Use it on a few boys we might have well. . . thought of. . . if it goes well, we give some to a few other girls. . ."

Hermione smiled. . . and nodded deviously. . .what had brought on this change was the idea of Harry and her. . . Cho "Loose Chang" was right to suspect her of trying to take harry. She couldn't help the idea. She had been wondering whether she wanted Harry Or Ron. Now she could get either one. She could get both, and decide which was better. . .she smiled slyly. . . but gave a sudden afterthought.

"Ginny, who would you use this potion on?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind Colin Creevey. . ."

Hermione laughed and nodded. Not a bad catch from Ginny, but she knew given the chance, Ginny wouldn't mind getting Harry before she did. It would be a bit of a race she supposed. . . but also. . .

"Ginny, we're gonna need protection. . ."

"Is there a potion for that?"

"Yes, it lasts Twenty-Four Hours. . ."

"Can you make it. . .?"

"Of course. . . gonna have to break into Snape's private Storeroom, but yeah. . ."

Things seemed all set. . . but it sort of made one wonder, why two nice girls were about to cause the utmost havoc in Hogwarts, all for a bit of "shagging". But then again, With students uptight everywhere this wouldn't be bad to help. . . but would it do more trouble then good. . .

Meanwhile. . .

"You said they would be here Dumbledore. . ."

"I know Cornelius, I know. . ."

Suddenly, two separate CRACKS, one then the other. Two wizards appeared infront of Dumbledore and Fudge. One wizard was lightly tanned, with short green hair, and a grin. He was gangly, and tall enough to give Ron Weasly a run for his money. The other was somethat shorter then his counterpart, but still very tall. His skin was a light chocolate color. He stood there with an expression of someone who took everything he did, much too seriously, but somewhere in that frown, was the ability to smile, just hidden very deep. . . the back his hair was down at the bottom of the neck, but the hair in front was at forehead length, as the sides were ear length. He stood there with a shining scabbard clasped at his side, which held a powerful blade inside. His wand shined faintly golden, and had a still golden orb at the point of the wand which resembled that of an eye. His drapping hair was silvery white, not even blond, but pure silver, like a shiny dime one would find on the street. The green haired one spoke first…

"Sorry for keeping you Sirs, but there was two Death-Eaters. . . we almost caught them in London. . ."

"Aye. . . Those damn Death-Eaters think they'll be getting slicker. . . to hell with it. . ."

Dumbledore smiled at both boys as introduced them to Fudge.

"The white haired one is known as Cori Thomas. . . his best friend and partner, is Vyse Richards. Both are Slytherin students, though, not by much. They are also in The Order Of The Pheonix."

Fudge surveyed them… and then made a "hmph".

"You boys thing you've got what it takes to help us stop Voldemort. . ."

Cori looked at Fudge calmly, then eyed him up and down.

"Weren't you the one who tried to put Dumbledore on the spot and make Harry Potter look to be a mentally unbalanced, hardcase. . ."

Vyse nudged Cori, but Fudge chuckled slightly worried that this boy had a past he didn't need know about, as if Fudge was slightly recognizing him. . .

"Right, well, I uh. . ."

"Don't talk, it makes you sound stupid. . ."

"Now see here, I am the minister of magic, as a wizard you shou-. . ."

"I don't have to heed your words Fudge. They mean nothing to me. I'm a demon. . ."

"A WHAT?!"

Fudge suddenly pulled Dumbledore to the side, who seemed somewhat stalwart, and not really minding the argument. . .

"Dumbledore, can you explain what two demons are doing helping the Order Of The Pheonix and the Ministry!? I thought the demons wanted to side with Voldemort!"

"One demon Cornelius, only Cori. Vyse is human. And we can trust him. I trust him with my life. He does not follow any of those demons. Believe it or not, I've met a great few good demons. Although he may seem rough around the edges, he'd stake his life for any human."

"Yes. . . And now I realize where I have seen him before. . . his father. . . dead isn't he?

Dumbledore only nodded at first, then went into a slight history. . .

"The famous Auror, Marcus Angelus Thomas, was indeed a demon. The whole family. They were the only casualty when Voldemort was stalking around, about the time Sirius Black escaped. . . Cori got away, because his father sent him. Now the boy trains himself like a mad-man, hoping to stop the darkness. But promises himself, he'll never hurt anyone in the process. . . They will be this year's new Defense In Dark Arts Professors. They have finished their N.E.W.T.'s. Early, so it's alright. . ."

Fudge could only nod suddenly, and look back at the two wizards. He approached Cori to say something, but Cori only said two words. . .

"Forget it."

Then added

"Sorry. . ."

But neither Cori nor Vyse knew, that this year, being professors would be the least of their problems. Little did they know, they were gonna get stormed up in Hermione's little planned. Of course, when they met Hermione and Ginny, right as they left the room, Vyse said to Cori,   
  
"The one with the moussy brown hair is cute. . ."

It was gonna be an interesting year. . .

A/N Yeah, I know it sucks. . . bear with me. . . If you have any comments, flames or not, go ahead and let me hear them. . .


	2. Two New Teachers and One New Love

A/N: Someone please Review? Maybe after this chapter someone will. heh, heh, heh. Actually, I think I'll let you reviewers decide who the pairings will be. I just want some more reviews! And someone to tell me how to Bold and Italicize!  
  
As the train made it's push to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny sat together with Luna Lovegood. Before they went, when Harry and Ron asked where they were going, their only reply was "Girl stuff. . ." The two shrugged and let them on their way. When Hermione and Ginny got to the compartment that Luna was in, they found the white haired guy they had meet a while back, sleeping, with light breaths, and a semi-sullen look in his face. Ginny waved her hand infront of his face, to see if he was awake, but no go. Hermione suddenly interjected. . . "Ok Luna, Ginny tells me you've got some type of really powerful love potion. . ."  
  
Luna grinned at Hermione, shook her hair back a little, then tied it into a ponytail. She flicked it around her shoulder, then put her hands in her pockets, rummaging somewhat for a few minutes, then pulling out a ruffled piece of paper. Luna opened it and read. . .  
  
"Hmm. . . Yes. . . Yes. . .yes! This is just what I've been looking for!"  
  
Ginny jumped and exclaimed excitedly "The recipe for the potion!"  
  
Luna only smiled "Nope, my shopping list!"  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead and interjected yet a again, through her teeth, "Could you just tell us the potion. . .?"  
  
Luna nodded and pulled another piece of paper then handed it to Ginny. "This potion isn't really named, but some people all it "Paradise Punch", because of it's mix of ingredients."  
  
Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder, somewhat aghast when she read the ingredients. . . "A teaspoon of Lemon Juice? A shake of Everything nice? A teaspoon of Lime Juice? The skin of an silver apple, cored by a full moon? A hair of a Veela.? Luna, these are all ingredients in the Student Potion Storerooms. . . heck, I think I have them with me right now. . ."  
  
Luna nodded "Trust me Hermione, look at the last ingredient and the directions. . ."  
  
Although "Trust me Hermione" was the last thing Hermione could do at the moment with Luna, she read on.  
  
"take a single hair of your hair and drop it in a vial of the potion. It will turn red, orange, or pink. Put three drops into any liquid substance you're sure the person will drink. The second they look at you, they'll have a burning desire of you, and you alone. . . Are you serious. . .? What does it all mean. . .?"  
  
Luna's head cocked with an eyebrow and a still-grin. "I thought you were a Perfect and really smart! It means a. . . well. . ."  
  
Luna blushed a bit.  
  
"A Hormone rush. Instincts. The moment the boy. . . the person more like it. . . looks at you, he'll just want you. It'll be a bit o' torture in him. . . Kiss him, and he'll be yours. . . Of course, after going to sleep, they might forget anything that happened. That's a bit of a chance. Usually, they think it was all a dream. It works out pretty well. . ."  
  
Hermione nodded. She was going to use it. They made it quick with a hurried pace. Two vials finished quick. They both dropped a single hair into the conoctions. Hermione's vial turned a loving pink, as Ginny's turned red. They both nodded, thanked Luna, and got their stuff ready, first putting on their Hogwarts Robs.  
  
As The Hogwarts Express started pulling into the school, she swore, by tonight, she would get hers, and Harry. A bit of a giggle formed from her, in a mischievous manner. . . Ginny however, wasn't going to use the potion quite yet. . . As they got off of the train, and onto the carriages, Cori's eyes opened. . . He swore what he heard was a dream. . . and walked away to join the carriages and Great Feast.  
  
As all the students took their seats, The Sorting done, and the new 1st years sorted, Dumbledore stood up. His blue wizard cap and bright blue robes were a nice sight to see, as his half-moon spectacles looked at all the students. He only had one announcement. . .  
  
"This year, we have two new Defense In Dark Arts teachers, who would be students, but passed their N.E.W.T.'s, easily. May I present to you. . ."  
  
Cori and Vyse stood up from the other end of the Slytherin Table. . . The walked up to join other teachers, but did not sit down yet.  
  
"Vyse Richards, and Cori Thomas. . ."  
  
There was less scattered applause then all the years put together. . . Half of the Slytherins sat somewhat defiantly, especially Malfoy, who looked at Vyse and Cori with the look of "Traitor". He shook his head and tried to ignored them. For obvious reasons, this caused a bit more applause from the other three houses. Cori and Vyse took their seats. . . as Dumbledore spook. . .  
  
"And now. . . Tuck In."  
  
As soon as the golden plates and rows of tables filled with layers of food, the entire Hall became social. Hermione looked a few seats away at Ginny, then gave a thumbs up. Harry was talking to Ron about this year's prospects of Quidditch. She grinned a suspicious grin. Ginny suddenly dropped her books, to which both Harry and Ron said "I'll get it." Hermione looked around quickly, pulled out the newly concocted potion, and left a few drops into Harry's goblet of Pumpkin Juice. As Harry took a sip from getting up after handing Ginny her books, his eyes widened a little. He took a sharp breath of intake, and said. . . "I think I'm done with dinner, I think I'll go to the Common Room a little early. . ." he started walking away as Ron watched and said. . . "What's with him. . .?" Ginny and Hermione only shrugged, but one person was watching, and shook his head, then ate his pork chops and mashed potatoes. . .  
  
Harry got close to the Common Room, as he heard students filling in. His mind. . . felt like it was not it's on. Suddenly. . .he thought of her. . . of Hermione. . . He thought of those soft, light pink lips. Her brown hair. Even ruffly, it sooted her well. Such a beautiful mind. . . she was a genius.  
  
"And gods was she hot. . ." he added in afterthought. He couldn't think of why he was saying this, but. . . he wanted her. . . he wanted her in every way possible. . . ravage her a thousand ways, but keep her mind. . . such a beautiful mind and a sexy girl. . . he suddenly felt a crease in his pants. . . a hard crease. He felt a little sweaty. . . and he looked around. . . a hard look around. . .and found, the Room Of Requirement. He walked inside, and then locked it. It took the form of a calm fluffy bed. Exactly what he needed. A Good Night's rest. He took off his glasses and went to lie down. . . when he heard a CRACK! He looked behind him. . . it was that goddess of his dreams. . . "Wait! No," he thought hard to himself. . . "This isn't right. She's my friend." But it seemed as if Hermione didn't seem to know that anymore. . . he walked backwards awkwardly, and feel, sitting on the bed, but she was still coming. His breath was still. . . She looked in his emerald-like green eyes. She looked around the room. Not bad. A fireplace, a big fluffy bed.  
  
She smiled. . . a sweet, gentle smile. . . and he gulped. . . he felt very condensed, like something was crushing him. . .but all he could see was the beauty before him. She reached over with a warm hand. . . touched his lips silently, then touched a cheek. . .  
  
"Do you want me Harry. . .?'  
  
"Ye-Ye-yes. . . Oh god I do. . . I do. . ."  
  
And suddenly she reached in to the nervous Boy-Who-Lived, and their lips touched. A slight explosion went off in his mind. At first, his body was frozen, like he was left in a block of ice, cool, chilly ice left in the middle of nowhere. A glacier. Yet his mouth slowly opened, as did hers. His arms wrapped around her, one arm around her back, another against her hip. Their tongues did a tango, a devilish dance, rocky breathing all around. It seemed like an eternity as they kissed by the light of the fire. He took off his robes, pushing against it while still wrestling his tongue against hers, then left her eager tongue, kissing her neck, sucking the flesh against it as his 


End file.
